Los Entrenadores Hale
by Nickita2506
Summary: Con un nuevo secreto que los une un poco mas cada dia, deberan afrontar un nuevo reto en sus vidas. Algo totalmente inesperado y fuera de pronostico, no se lo esperaban la verdad... pero quien espera que el amor llegue a tu puerta de aquella manera, toda sexy y arrasando con todos tus sentidos.


-Vamos Scott, estamos hablando de lo mejor que puede pasarnos.- dijo un muy animado Stiles, a su amigo, quien seguía arreglando su palo de lacrosse.

-Stiles, mañana iniciamos clases, y también son las pruebas de lacrosse, tengo que descansar.- dijo Scott mirándolo con seriedad.- A parte seriamos solo los dos, porque es obvio que Liam te dijo que no.-

-Yo dije que si.- Liam apareció detrás de un árbol.

Liam había llegado el año pasado y detestaba ser el nuevo de la escuela, por eso, cuando ayudo a Stiles con un problema con su jeep, se sintió bien uniéndose al par de amigos, a parte estaba el hecho de que era muy bueno jugando lacrosse, y eso les daba puntos extra a los otros dos, para agradar al entrenador.

-¿Como te convenció?- pregunto McCall.

-Es Stiles de quien hablamos, aprendí por las buenas a decir que si a cualquier cosa que salga de su boca.- contesto el menor.

-¿Ya ves? ¿Por que no eres como el pequeño Liam?- pregunto Stiles haciendo un puchero.

-Stiles, ¿a que iríamos a la reserva?-

-¿No oíste lo que te dije hace un momento? Hay un cadáver.- dijo Stiles entusiasmado.

-En verdad es un cadáver dividido en dos.- corrigió Liam.

-Así es, y quiero buscar la otra mitad.- termino el castaño.

-¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya a buscar la mitad de un cuerpo en la noche?- pregunto Scott y su amigo asintió.- Ese es el trabajo de tu padre.-

-Vamos, se que es cosa de padre, pero esto es interesante, osea, al fin ocurre algo genial en esta ciudad aburrida y tú no quieres ir a la aventura.- se quejo Stiles.

-No, y ustedes no deberían ir, miren, tengo que ir a alistarme, lo siento, pero no iré con ustedes.- dijo Scott, para luego entrar a su casa y cerrar la puerta con llave.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- pregunto el hijo del Sheriff a su otro amigo.

-Te dije que eso iba a pasar, recuerdas la vez que nos arrestaron, él se fue dejándonos a los dos a merced de los policías.- le dijo Liam, le agradaba Scott, pero era un maldito cobarde.

-Bueno, ¿aún iremos a la reserva?-

-Claro que si, tenemos que encontrar la mitad de un cuerpo.- dijo el menor entusiasmado.

Se alejaron de la casa de su amigo y se subieron al jeep de Stiles, quien condujo por un buen rato, hasta que llegaron al inicio de la reserva, dejaron el auto estacionado y acompañado de dos linternas se metieron a buscar el cadáver.

-Esto es tan excitante, si mi papá nos descubre, me matara.- dijo Stiles emocionado.

-A mi me castigarían todo el año, no sabes cuantas veces mi madre me ha castigado, por seguir tus locuras.- comento Liam.

-Aún así, aquí estas.- le hizo ver.

-Bueno, no voy a dejar a mi amigo, a la deriva, así como nada, ¿verdad?-

Siguieron avanzando por el sendero, hasta que llegaron a un espacio, donde el sendero desaparecía.

-¿Es aquí?- pregunto Liam.

-Si, oí que mi padre dijo que la primera mitad la habían encontrado donde el sendero desaparecía, así que es aquí. Bien, vamos.-

Caminaron unos buenos minutos, pero no encontraban nada, es más, Liam ya estaba casi durmiéndose.

-No hay nada.- dijo Liam sentándose en una roca.

-¿Crees que el asesino se haya llevado la otra parte?- pregunto Stiles parándose frente al otro.

-Es posible, tal vez la chica lo conocía, pero aún así, hay pruebas de ADN, para mi que simplemente enterró la otra mitad.- comento el menor.

-Tal vez sea así, ¿una ronda más y nos vamos?- sugirió el mayor.

-Claro, total nadie me espera en casa.- dijo Liam.

-¿Tu mamá se volvió a ir?- pregunto Stiles, sabia que la mujer lo tenia desatendido al menor, por eso cuando el padrastro de Liam, que era doctor, estaba de turno. Los Stilinski le ofrecían su hogar, de paso que Stiles no se quedaba solo.

-Sep, y mi padrastro esta de turno.- contesto el joven.

-Mira, tras la vuelta, vamos a tu casa, coges ropa y te vienes a dormir conmigo.- le propuso Stiles.

-Eso me agr...- Liam no pudo terminar la oración, porque la tierra se lo había tragado.

-¿Liam?- Stiles se giro y no vio a su amigo.- ¿Liam donde te metiste?-

-Aquí, encontré la otra mitad.-

Stiles se acerco al hueco del suelo, y ahí estaba su amigo, bien apoyado en un rincón, mientras que con su linterna apuntaba hacia el cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado. Era una mujer rubia, parecía de unos 16.

-Pobre, no imagino quien pudo hacerle algo así, debió haber molestado mucho a su asesino.- comento Liam.

-Ven, dame tu brazo, te sacare.- dijo Stiles dejando su linterna a un lado.

Se agacho lo suficiente para que su brazo quedara a disposición de su amigo, Liam se estiro un poco y tomo el brazo de Stiles y apoyándose en las paredes del agujero, empezó a subir. Con un jalón, el mayor subió a su amigo, quien se puso a descansar.

-Ves, siempre te puedes divertir con Stiles.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Idiota.- dijo Liam para luego chocar las palmas con su amigo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un gruñido.- ¿Oíste eso?-

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto Stiles, pero ahora el escucho el gruñido.- Dios, no serán coyotes, ¿verdad? Odio a los coyotes.-

-No, no parece un gruñido de un coyote, se oye como algo más grande.- dijo Liam.- Creo que mejor nos vamos.-

-Si.- coincidió Stiles y fue por su linterna, pero esta ya no estaba.- Liam, ¿tomaste mi linterna?-

-No, es más, la mía se quedo abajo.- dijo el menor.

Ambos empezaron a buscar la linterna, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna llena. En medio de la búsqueda, Liam sintió que lo observaban, por lo que levanto la vista y vio un par de puntos rojos en la oscuridad.

-¿Que rayos?- pregunto y entonces una enorme criatura llego corriendo hacia ellos.- Stiles, cuidado.-

Liam empujo a su amigo, recibiendo el peso de la criatura sobre el, para luego sentir un profundo dolor en su brazo.

-Liam.- Stiles quien se encontraba tirado a un lado por el empujón, empezó a retroceder, cuando noto que la criatura dejaba el brazo de su amigo y caminaba hacia el.

Las piernas no le respondían, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue poner su brazo frente a el mismo, y él también sintió el fuerte dolor en el brazo. Tras eso, la criatura levanto la cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado algún sonido a lo lejos, y se fue corriendo.

-Mierda.- Stiles se tomo del brazo, tenia una horrible mordida, y sangraba demasiado. Se levanto y camino hacia su amigo, quien se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor.- Vamos amigo, creo que oí las sirenas, si mi papá nos encuentra aquí, nos matara.-

-Duele, ¿que mierda era esa cosa?- pregunto Liam levantándose.

-No lo se, pero algo es seguro, nadie nos creerá.- dijo Stiles empezando a caminar.

-Ni yo me creo lo que paso aquí.- dijo Liam, y volvió a mirar al agujero.- Sea lo que sea, se llevo la otra mitad.-

Stiles gruño, y ayudando a su amigo se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron del lugar, cuando llegaron al jeep, oyeron con más fuerza las sirenas. Tenían que irse en ese momento, y eso hicieron.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sospechaba, es que dos ojos rojos los miraban desde las penumbras de la reserva y que cuando ellos abandonaron el lugar, la criatura que los había atacado salio de entre los arboles, y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un hombre.

-Mocosos estúpidos, arruinaron todo, bueno quizás ni sobrevivan.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, mientras peinaba su cabellera rubia hacía atrás.- Mejor me largo de esta ciudad lo más rápido posible. Vamos Erica.-

El hombre empezó a alejarse, mientras arrastraba una maleta, en donde se escondía la otra parte del cuerpo de la chica que había matado, de la beta que había asesinado. Esos chicos ya no eran su problema, después de todo, la mayoría que él mordía, morían, solo Erica había sido su excepción, pero la chica se había buscado su muerte, ella sola.


End file.
